Tower Grove House of Night
The Tower Grove House of Night is a House of Night located in St. Louis, Missouri. Description The Tower Grove House of Night was described as an exquisite estate by Anastasia. Pandeia's office is a spacious, beautifully appointed room with French doors that leads to a lovely moonlight-bathed balcony which sat white wicker chairs and a matching table that is laden with a crystal vase etched with a perfect crescent moon filled with fragrant red roses, alongside a silver bucket brimming with ice and a carafe of wine, the color of ripe cherries, and stemware etched with crescent moons that match the vase on the table. Anastasia describes the House of Night as an exquisite estate. The main house houses the professors' quarters and a drawing room. The High Priestess has sumptuous living quarters. The kitchen has a cooling table and a pantry. Professor Anastasia's old classroom had a crystal vase with a fresh sunflower in it. The House of Night also has a stables and a carriage house for the buggies back in the nineteenth century. Like every other House of Night, there are a Media and Computer Center, and Nyx's Temple. The Media Center is always open and contains thousands of books. A card catalogue keeps record of every book in the Media Center. The Computer Center is state of the art with 3-D studios and individual room monitors. The computers don't have passwords and filtering systems. Laptops are available for use on and off campus. The homerooms have cabinets for the students' personal belongings. The House of Night grounds also has a prairie and a vast acreage of land. The House of Night also has lush grounds that stretch on for more than two hundred secluded acres around the main campus. The House of Night has night-blooming, night-cloaked gardens which have night-blooming flowers and water features. The House of Night is located near the Mississippi River and bluffs. There are willows and rowans that line the high, bluff-like western bank. The House of Night is also located near Bloody Island and the city docks. Like every House of Night, cats roam freely around the campus. History In the late nineteenth century, Alexander competed in the Summer Games at the Tower Grove House of Night. He defeated all challengers to take the crown which was an olive wreath with scarlet ribbons and become a Sword Master. Neferet, the youngest High Priestess of the House, placed the wreath on his head and bestowed the ceremonial kiss of victory on his lips. Over the course of the Summer Games, Alexander became infatuated with her. Known Students From the House of Night Series *Neferet *Unnamed student *Unnamed roommate *Alexander From the Dragon's Oath Novella *Bryan "Dragon" Lankford *Doreen Rooney *Sally McKenzie *Isis *Two unnamed male fledglings *Camellia *Anna *Anya *Beatrice *Unnamed Leader of the Dark Daughters Known Professors From the Dragon's Oath Novella *Professor Anastasia (formerly) **Professor of Spells and Rituals **Member of the Chicago House of Night Council *Pandeia **High Priestess at the House of Night **Member of the Tower Grove House of Night Council *Professor Diana **Professor of Vampyre Sociology **Member of the Tower Grove House of Night Council *Shaw **Leader of the Sons of Erebus at the House of Night **Former Tracker for the House of Night *Professor Lavinia **Professor of Literature **Member of the Tower Grove House of Night Council From the House of Night Series *Unnamed professor *Neferet (formerly) **Professor of Spells and Rituals **High Priestess at the House of Night **Member of the Tower Grove House of Night Council From the House of Night Other World Series * Unnamed High Priestess ** Professor at the House of Night ** Specialist in hypnotherapy Trivia * The House of Night was mistakenly called the Tower Hill House of Night. * The Summer Games were held at the House of Night during the late nineteenth century. * Back in the nineteenth century, the House of Night had scullery maids. * The House of Night was called the St. Louis House of Night by Lenobia. Category:Settings Category:Houses of Night